Teddypedia
Welcome to Teddypedia The wiki about Captian melon head's Cartoon show named "The Nutty Adventures Of The Teddy Trio" about a trio of animal friends that cause chaos in their hometown, Beansville, 24/7. since 19th July 2009. While your reading this wiki, you can also leearn about The Nutty Adventures Of The Teddy Trio's brother show, Jimmy-Jonny on http://improvedjimmyjonny.wikia.com. MENU Characters | Episodes | Locations Bitesize Character Bios The Teddy Trio *[[Teddy|'Teddy']]' ' Teddy is a 10 year old, yellow bear who is also the leader of a trio called "The Teddy Trio" which also features Teddy's two best friends, Piggy, the idiot and Hans, the second einstein. There is no episode where Teddy is not with Piggy, however there is some episodes where Teddy is not with Hans, which means Piggy is means more to Teddy than Hans. Teddy seems to be obsessed with a TV show called "Teddy-Man" ''which is about a teddybear who has super powers and fights super villiians such as Captian Sticky Beard. For example, in ''"Avast Ye, ScallyBear" ''Teddy attemps to capture Teddyman agianst his will and make him answer all his questions about his show. However, Teddy dresses up like Captian Sticky Beard to bring Teddyman to him. Teddyman actually saves Teddy's pirate ship from falling down a waterfall, but looks at Teddy and falls for Teddy's dress up. However, no one helps Teddy capture his TV super-hero, so Teddy is beat up incredibly bad. Still no one cares, so Teddy got what he desevered like he does in every single episode besides from the movie. As you know, Teddy is not a very good friend and another reason for that might be his personality. Teddy does not express his feelings enough to be a good friend. For example, instead of Teddy saying nice comments to his friends, he'd rather call them a unpleasent name. Voiced by Samuel Vicon. *'Piggy' '''Lucien '(Better known as Piggy!) is a hermaphrodite, 11 year old, pink and purple pig who is the typical nucisense of a trio called "The Teddy Trio" ''which also features his two best friends, Teddy and Hans. Unlike Teddy and like Hans, Piggy will treat his friends like kings of kings. Piggy dosen't mind being treated like a dirty peice of gum by anyone. Piggy will act stupid alot and will get pounded for it. But he kind of deserves it because when Piggy acts stupid, he ruins The Teddy Trio's chance to actually do something right for once. Voiced by Tedd Quinton. *'Hans' '''Hans '''is a brown otter who is the Brains of The Teddy Trio. Unlike Teddy and Piggy, he has a urge to correct people and is very, very, very clean. Han's intelligence is so high, Hans can make any device that can do anything. He is also very generous, dosen't mind how bad Teddy treats him and rarley gets angry, However, their is known to be a hidden, roaring fire in Han's heart. Our red headed inventor lives in the woods in a wooden house on top of a huge hill. He probarly lives their so Foster Co. or the Goverment can't find out he is living with no Guardian. Hans is always wearing green pants, no shirt and a red hat that hides a dark secret that nobody knows about. Even his Bestest Friends.... Voiced by Kirea Sitch. Supporting Characters *'Mr. Moneykey' '''Mr. Moneykey '''is a monkey who owns a restraunt called "''The Sassy Wiener". ''He is always desperate to get a idea from his employees, Zippy and Antony to attract customers. The walking moneybag is also very greedy when it comes to money. He talks in a strange way such as instead of saying people, he would say peoples. He sells inedable things sometimes, but always gets sued by a house insepector like radioactive waste and truck tires. His first name is unknown to this very day. *'Antony' '''Antony' is a human sized, blue ant who lives in a colony of human sized ants. He works at Mr. Moneykey's Sassy Wiener as a fry cook with Zippy, the cashier. He can be very strange like in "Annoy Thy Neighbour", ''Antony won't stop vomiting and falls into a cage. He can also be very lonely probarly because no one wants be around him for his wierdness, however, Piggy doesn't mind his wierdness at all. Our yellow bucked tooth ant has a massive rivalry with Anchovy because of him nearly putting Antony in Jail. Voiced by Macualy Doved. *'Zippy' (Better known as '''Zippy'!) is a orange, evil snob who is constantly and randomly annoyed by The Teddy Trio (mostly Teddy and Piggy). He is also very boring, mean and LOUD! His intelligence and cleanliness is very close to Han's. But, his voice level is even higher than Teddy's. This evil snob is also sometimes annoyed by Antony while working with him at The Sassy Wiener. He lives in a Jupiter sized house with two unpayed employees: Croon (a bulter) and La (a french cook). The reason for this crud like personality is because when he first came to Beansville, he was really nice. Teddy and Piggy pulled many pranks on him, until one of them went to far..... Piggy through a brick at his head which wiped away all his personality and changed it for ever........ Voiced by Charles Dockman. *'Melvin' Melvin is a white skeleton who lives in a Hippy Van (which features many random items) orignally owned by his uncle which has broke down in the Junkyard. He is the only character who has hair, shorts, a square head and a neck. This oranged haired skeleton is quite stupid, incredibly distucting and very lonely (alot like Antony). Melvin only has two secret friends which are: Antony and Anchovy. He is friends with these wierdos because their all lonely which makes a great fusion. His father is the grim reaper and he wants Melvin to carry on as the grim reaper when is 17. The Nutty Movie Of The Teddy Trio is the episode where Melvin carries on the grim reaper throne. You execpt him to be a friendly reaper. However, power consumes his personality and Melvin faded away forever..... Voiced by Simon Deekto Moth. *'Ko' Ko '(with a K!) is a chameleon who invents machines like Hans who he is friends with aswell. He changes colors depending what mood he is in. At the end of every sentence, Ko the khameleon says three words which are: with a K. His right arm is giant and robotic but, his other arm is normal. Nice, smart and saying with a K is Ko's main personality. He also owns a corperation called "Ko.Co"'' that sells inventions made by Ko himself. He and Hans are the only people who seem to work at the corperation. Voiced by Drake Jezz. *Anchovy' is a green and blue fish who is stuck on land after a shark bit him on the behind and made him jump onto land, possibly never to get back. He attemps to get back to the creek in every episode, but he fails badly every time. He talks in third person and has a strong german accent possibly meaning he's german. You can never say Anchovy's a friendly type of guy. He is very serious, yells alot (like Teddy) and can be quite dumb at times. He has a huge a rivalry with Anthony after he nearly got him in jail. People constantly forget his name, mistaking him for many names. Voiced by Lewis Smith. *'Mrs. Teach-ya' '''Mrs. Teach-ya '''is a evil teacher who teaches at Beansville Jr. High, the same school The Teddy Trio go to. She is incredibly mean as she will hit children with a measuring stick whether they get a question right or wrong. Her intelligence level is surprisingly low, so is her cleanliness level and beatuy level. Zippy had a crush on her for about one episode called ''"The Scariest Love Story Ever Told", but this was only because Zippy forgot to wear contant lences.'' She has curly hair, odd eyes, glasses, a giant nose with a rose ring, a small dress and big shoes. Voiced by Charles Dockman. The Girl Group *'Daisy- Daisy is Teddy's teenage, Bear sister who is the girl Teddy. Hans has a crush on her. *'Shine- '''Shine is a White Rabbit who is the girl Piggy. Piggy has a crush on her. *'Candy- '''Candy is a orange Cat who is the girl Hans. Hans has a crush on her too. Minor *Marrow- Marrow is a marrow who is also a spoof of Mario from Super Mario. *'Toddy- '''Toddy is Teddy's baby, Bear brother who is incredibly smart. *'Harold-''' Harold is Teddy's Father who is very dumb like his son's best friend. *'Cress- '''Cress is Teddy's Mother who constantly annoys her son with her cooking. *'Bubbles- '''Bubbles was Piggy's per trancula who would randomly bite people. *Crone- Crone is Mrs. Teach-ya giant, guard cat. *'''Kippy- '''Kippy is Zippy's even worse, twin Brother. He is richer as well. *Rippy- Rippy is Zippy's mafia brother. Only a picture is seen of him. *'''Antiony- '''Antiony is Antony's strong, bully brother. Episodes The show is confirmed to have five full seasons, a 10 episode sixth season and a movie in the sixth aswell. Season Won *Avast Ye, Scurvy Baboons'- After watching an episode of their favoriute superhero, Teddyman, Teddy and Piggy dress up like pirates to try and find Teddyman. *'Escape From School Island'''- A boy called Lemon wants to help the trio escape school. But, Lemon says the only way to escape the school is to go down the toilet. *'It Takes one To Fight one'- Mr.Monkey helds a wrestling match at the Sassy Wiener. *'Bed Wreaker'- It is clean room day in Teddy's house and Piggy just had to break his bed! The Trio must go all over Beansville. *'Stepsnob and Son- '''Hans gets adopted by Zippy when the goverment find out Hans has no guardian. Zippy starts to turn nice when he has Hans as a child. *'Annoy Thy Neighbour'''- Teddy must stop Piggy from destroying things in his house and the house itself, before he goes too far. *'The Scariest Love Story Ever Told'- Zippy falls inlove with Mrs.Teach-ya. Teddy and Piggy orginize a date for them. What will happen? *'Teddy Nuttytron: Bear Genius-' Teddy becomes incredibly smart and telepathic when a cauculator gets stuck in his head. *'They Call Him Mr. Ko'- The Teddy Trio test out Ko's inventions. *'Fly Hard'- When Teddy asks Piggy a egg for his omlete, Piggy gets a real bird egg instead! The Mother is determined to get it's egg back! *'Super Marrow Bros.'- Piggy use to worship marrows like kings in his homeland and marrow starts to talk to him. Piggy has to do what it says! *'Fancy, Fancy Quite Contary'- The Trio sneak into Zippy's fancy party so they can eat Zippy's Teddyman cookies. *'Nightmare On Seed Street 3: Dream Baboons'- Teddy and Piggy journey into their friend's dreams. *'Brother, Can You Spare a Zip?'- Zippy's brother, Kippy comes to stay. Meanwhile, Piggy's pet trancula has gone missing. *'Colony Case'- Teddy, Piggy, Hans, Zippy, Anthony, Anchove and Melvin get stuck in Anthony's colony. *'Ants and Fish Don't Mix'- When Anthony and Anchove finally meet, You can't say their the best of Friends! *'Once Upon a Lime'- It is only three hours until the new lime jawbreakers are released, But Teddy can't wait that long! So the Trio tell storys. Teddy tells a 300 spoof, Piggy tells the story of his great, great uncle knight Steve of the Mexican square table and Hans tells a spoof of Toy Story. *'Road Fighter'- Teddy and Piggy fight over whos better. Bears or Pigs? *'Manliness is Next Nuttyness'- Teddy's Dad's car tire gets stolen by big and tough bikers. The Trio fight through many events to get the Tire back. *'Role, Role Your Bacon- '''Hans makes a Bacon Magnet when it's his turn to serve the Teddy Trio dinner. But, when all the bacon is gathered, it rolls away into a ball. The Teddy Trio try to catch it, so they don't die of hunger. *'One Million Dollar Piggy'''- Piggy finds a one million dollar note. Everyone fights over it! *'Baboons Vs Girls'- When Mr.Moneykey is sued for selling radioative waste, he tells Zippy to get rid of it. So he puts the radioative waste on Piggy's wiener. Meanwhile, Teddy and Hans are having girl problems. Season Toow *'Teddy-vision'- Teddy, Piggy, Hans, Melvin, Zippy and Anthony make their own TV shows. *'Mortal Wombat'- Teddy and Piggy help Hans scare off some aqua wombats. *'Laugh Snob, Laugh'- Teddy bets he could make Zippy laugh, so The Trio open a circus. *'Hygiene Killed The Cat'- Mr.Moneykey will give a holiday to the first person to clean the Sassy Wiener before opening. *'Car Carnage- '''Hans suggests that Piggy should to take car lessons to help his concentration.' But, when the driving tests begin, the path to destruction never ends..... *'Kingo!- '''Hans finds a piece of paper saying he's king of Beansville. He changes Beansville into a old, western town to remind him of home. *'Babies Do Cry- 'When The Teddy Trio find old fashion candy and drinks, Piggy accidently gives babies some of them the candy which turns them into sugar rushed, mutant, devil babies. The Teddy Trio must them back to their normal selves. *'Your'e Spicy and Your'e Dumb- 'It is salami and bacon day, so the day before, Teddy locks Piggy in Slop and Shop (super market) so Piggy can be the first to get the last of the solarmee. But, Zippy, Teddy, Hans and Mrs. Teach-ya want the salami. So, Piggy makes a deel. If they play with him in The Slop and Shop. *'Hand Heev Ho!- 'Antony and Anchovy get their hands stuck together. How will they cope with each other. *'The Colony is On!-''' Antony dashes through his moring to get out of the colony. *'Horrid Teddy Gets Slim Quick- '''Hans and Piggy help Teddy lose weight fast. *'Colony Case II: Attack Of The Tourist- 'Antony's macho, bully brother, Antiony asks Antony to take on a tour around Beansville. *'Teddyformers- 'When Teddy buys Piggy a Barbie doll Car for his Birthday, over night, the car turns into a transformer and the other Auto Bears to stop all of Piggy's other evil presents who also turn into a team of teddyformers called "The Decpi-teddys" over night aswell. *'The Red Nose Hunter- 'The Teddy Trio wonder where killer red noses are coming from. It turns out to be Zippy's robots made to kill everyone their master hates. *'Tednology- 'The Teddy Trio test out the latest set of technology. *'Dome Alone- 'The Teddy Trio and Zippy are locked in Zippy's Mansion. *'Teddy Bearicoot: Micro Kart- 'The Teddy Trio are shrunken by one of Han's shrink rays. Everyone try to kill them when most of them don't realise who they are. *'What's The Point Of Living In a Hat If Ya Ain't Got No Soul?- 'Teddy and Piggy wonder what is under Han's hat, so they chase him until around Beansville Jr. High until they find out. *'Journey To The Center Of Beansville- 'The Teddy Trio and The Girl Group go down to the center of the Earth to find the lost treasure of Ed, Edd n Eddy. *'Van Sweet Van- 'Melvin's Van goes riding all around Beansville destorying everything after people have said it caught ''"Mad Car Decise".! *'Nutty Theft Auto- '''Zippy is sick of obeying laws so he bets he can break them all before The Teddy Trio. Season Three *'The Incredible Piggy '(Two Parter Episode)- After Piggy goes for a flu jab and gets injected with the wrong stuff, he gopes on a rampage as a indestructable creature called ''"The Incredible Piggy"! *When Hans volanteers to give Teddy's dog, Wolverine a jab that will stop him biting people's butts, Wolverine escapes with a butt biting montage. Hans must get him back. *'Death Has a Son-' TBA, it might be about Death's relationship with his son, Melvin. *After Daisy gets kicked out on the cleanliness club because of one of Teddy and Piggy's pranks, she goes crazy and gets her revenge on the two Baboons. *'The Laws Of Teachers Apply-' The Teddy Trio find proof that Mrs. Teach-ya harms her students, so they try to get it to the police before she gats the proof back. *'The Incredible Shrinknig Zippy- '''Zippy truns giant after Piggy's new cearel toy gun hits him. *'Go Teddy, Go!- 'The Teddy Trio, Zippy, Antony, Melvin, The Girl Group and Anchovy have a race all around Beansville. *'Antony Vs Anchovy- 'Antony and Anchovy have another battle to the death. *'Barnyard Baboons- 'Han's farmer, uncle Rupert moves his farm to Beansville. *'Baboon Buddies- 'After one of Han's DNA samples goes wrong, The Teddy Trio, Antony, Zippy, Melvin and Anchovy gain super powers and form a team to stop evil justice, but everyone else fears they will become taken over by power... *'Muffin Mania (Six Parter Episode)- The Teddy Trio make a giant muffin, but the muffin melts and monsters form from the mixture somehow. Meanwhile, Zippy's ginger bread men become alive aswell, but are heroes. Season Foar *'Piggy's Mansion- '''The Teddy Trio find a abandoned mansion that use to be owned by Teddy's grandparents. It seems to be that the mansion is populated by 3 evil ghosts. Only one person can help Piggy and thats... Marrow!!! *'Zippy Must Die- Zippy has survived for 300 years and now The Grim Reaper is not going to let him life any longer. The Teddy Trio help Death kill Zippy. *'TBA- '''TBA Season Fiv Coming Soon!!! Season Sicks *'The Nutty Movie Of The Teddy Trio- '''When all the females in the world are fed up of being treated badly by their oppisite gender, they take over the world. The Teddy Trio and Antony are only the only people who can save the world now. Meanwhile, Antony and Anchovy become terminators and fight to the death one last time. Melvin becomes The Grim Reapr and is soon taken over by power. So get ready for the show's finale, as the movie will tell you all the secrets you have been waiting to know, especially the secret of what is going on under Han's red rat and the Mr. Moneykey's first name..... Did You Know? *Hans was originally a bear? Polls Do You like the idea of The Nutty Adventures Of The Teddy Trio? NO! I HATE IT COMPLETELY! Yes! Very good idea. Spectacular. It's so good it's unexplainable. Mediocre. Nothing big. Who's your favoruite Character? Teddy Piggy Hans Zippy Antony Anchovy Melvin Ko None of them. '' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article '' ;''Not sure where to start? '' * ''Check out '' '' for some tips '' * ''If you are new to wikis, check '' '' '' * ''Check out the ''''community portal'''' to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. '' ' '''' __NOEDITSECTION__ Characters Episodes Locations